Entry Screen
An entry screen (also known as a loading screen) is a sequence of images that loop while a GTA game loads up. Entry screens always consist of official illustrated Rockstar artwork, usually depicting major characters and/or locations in the game. Entry screens have appeared in all Grand Theft Auto games up to date. In the 3D Universe they were broadcast after a title sequence, but the title sequence was removed for the HD Universe, where entry screens are longer and expanded. List of images ''Grand Theft Auto'' *''Grand Theft Auto'' logo with the United States map in the background. *Police chase in Liberty City. ''Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 and 1961'' *Rodney Morash holding a Machine Gun. ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *GTA 2: The Movie characters. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *El Burro's stomach. *A prolific view of Ray Machowski's face. *Kenji and Asuka Kasen standing together in an alleyway. *Donald Love pulling an envelope out of his jacket pocket. *Miguel and Maria Latore standing together. *Misty standing in an alleyway. *A member of the Triads pointing his pistol. *8-Ball's hands. *A close-up of Kenji Kasen's face. *8-Ball holding a carbine rifle while Misty is standing behind him, holding a pistol. *Joey Leone standing in an alleyway with Miguel standing in the background. *A close-up of Joey Leone's face. *Phil Cassidy holding a carbine rifle. *Kenji and Asuka standing in front of a black background. *A member of the Uptown Yardies pointing a pistol and shouting in front of a black background. *A member of the Uptown Yardies pointing a pistol and shouting in front of an explosion. *A close-up of Salvatore Leone's face. *A close-up of the envelope Donald Love is pulling out of his jacket's pocket. *Toni Cipriani holding a baseball bat. *A close-up of Misty's face. *A close-up of Miguel's face. *A close-up of Maria Latore's face. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Lance Vance holding a cellphone. *Ken Rosenberg. *Ricardo Diaz with a match in his mouth. *One of the Twins holding a martini cocktail. *Sonny Forelli adjusting his sunglasses. *Avery Carrington standing in front of the Vice City Hotel. *Avery Carrington. *"Big" Mitch Baker holding a pool cue, whilst standing in front of a pool table. *"Big" Mitch Baker holding a pool cue, whilst standing in front of a flag. *Phil Cassidy holding an AK-47. *A stripper taking a seat on a stool in The Pole Position Club. *Steve Scott standing in front of a mirror. *Auntie Poulet. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Grove Street Families member wearing a bandana holding a AK-47. *Cesar sitting on the hood of a Savanna, holding a pistol. *Rochell'le bending over and lifting her glasses slightly, while posing. *Frank Tenpenny holding a pistol in a defensive position. *The Truth with his hands by his face. *OG Loc in an orange t-shirt & hat and a gold chain. *Salvatore Leone on an armchair. *A side view of Ran Fa Li. *Grove Street members shooting from their car. *Ballas performing a drive-by from a Blade. *T-Bone Mendez with a cigarette and a pistol leaning against a wall, with the silhouette of the Gant Bridge in the background. *Big Smoke holding a cigar. *CJ in shades and orange clothing. *B-dup sat on a bicycle whilst holding a pistol. *A hispanic woman wearing a silver chain. *Sweet and Ryder. (Mobile version only) ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Salvatore Leone smoking a cigar. *Vincenzo Cilli holding a ring on his right hand. *A Police Maverick flying. (Mobile version only; Originally used as "Welcome to Staunton Island" Welcome Sign in PS2 and PSP instead, the current artwork is reversed from the origin) *A red car fleeing with a van (possibly Rumpo) exploding in the background. (Mobile version only) *Toni Cipriani riding on a red Freeway. (Mobile version only; Originally used as "Welcome to Portland Island" Welcome Sign in PS2 and PSP instead, the current artwork is reversed from the origin) *A Taxi colliding with a truck (possibly Bobcat) (Mobile version only; Originally used as "Welcome to Shoreside Vale" Welcome Sign in PS2 and PSP instead, the current artwork is reversed from the origin:The taxi liceence plate number's changed from 569DX5 to 5369DX) *A pedestrian riding on a green Freeway with buildings in the background. This is exclusive to the mobile version and can be ssen when the copyright text shows up. The artwork is an edited version of the "Toni Cipriani riding on a red Freeway." above. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Armando Mendez pointing a pistol. *Diego Mendez holding a Submachine Gun. *Lance Vance with a briefcase full of cash. *Louise Cassidy-Williams holding her hips. *Phil Cassidy holding an M60 and an ammo bag. *Umberto Robina pulling a crowbar from the trunk of a car. *Ricardo Diaz sitting in an armchair. *Bryan Forbes with a Sawn-Off Shotgun. *Gonzalez with a drink. *A biker on an Angel. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Grand Theft Auto IV ''contains 2 different variations of the loading screen, depending on the console. PS3 and Xbox versions have the same one, while the PC version uses different artworks featuring different characters and the character's art superimposed over a greyscale cityscape. Console *Niko armed hiding behind crates while two men open other crates with a crowbar. *Lola licking a lollipop, with buildings in the background. *A group of Yardies playing dominos. *A prostitute bending down to talk to a driver in a car. *Two armed police officers walking cautiously. One holds a Combat Shotgun, while the other holds an MP5 . *Niko driving a Schafter, while being chased by a Police Cruiser. *(*)Niko shooting from an helicopter. *(*)Niko being chased in a Peyote in the Booth Tunnel. *(*)Several mobsters standing next to a Schafter. (*): Only appears when starting a new game. PC *Niko under Algonquin Bridge. *Roman in front of Broker Bridge. *Elizabeta Torres in front of Hell Gate Car Wash. *Mikhail Faustin in front of Broker Bridge. *Bernie Crane in Star Junction. *Manny Escuela under Algonquin Bridge. *Dimitri Rascalov under Algonquin Bridge. *Vladimir Glebov. ''Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Johnny on his motorcycle. *Malc holding the motorcycle helmet. *Thomas Stubbs with a cigar. *Ashley Butler with one hand on her hair. *Brian Jeremy holding a bat. *Jim Fitzgerald holding a pistol. *Clay Simons. ''Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Gay Tony holding a bottle of champagne. *Gracie in a pink dress with a gold purse posing. *Luis holding open a case full of cash. *Yusuf holding a Gold SMG. *Joni with a champagne bottle. *Mori in a tank top. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars contains 3 loading screens. They only appear in the PSP version of the game. The loadscreens have the same style as the PC version of GTA IV, featuring Huang Lee's art superimposed over a cityscape. *Huang Lee and Ling Shan in Chinatown. *Huang Lee performing a roundhouse kick on a mobster. *Huang on a yellow NRG 900. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *A woman in a bikini taking a selfie on Vespucci Beach, making the peace sign, this is a reference to V, the Roman numeral for 5. *Trevor holding a sniper rifle sitting on a Blazer, near the old water tower at Sandy Shores Airfield (Nervous Ron). *Michael taking a pistol from his jacket pocket, revealing a bulletproof vest with various bullet holes in it. Behind him is the Vangelico jewelry store, along with an LSDS Stockade. *Michael standing on the balcony of a Vinewood Hills mansion (possibly Franklin's safehouse), holding a wad of cash with the Vinewood Sign in the background. A black bag is slung across his shoulder. *A woman with a Love Fist t-shirt, aviator glasses and a hat leaning against the hood of a Cognoscenti Cabrio, about to be cuffed by Vasquez. *Ron standing in front of his trailer, operating a small radio with headphones on his ears, and a frightened expression on his face. *Dave Norton on his phone near the Observatory with a FIB Buffalo behind him. A pistol is present in his pocket. *Franklin holding an MP5, while pulling off a green bandana, with an Obey 9F in the background. *Trevor holding a lighter while holding a Jerry Can, moments before setting fire to the O'Neil brothers' house. *Lester Crest with a inhaler in front of a heist setup panel. *Wade Hebert at Trevor's trailer with his juggalo face paint on. *Franklin holding Chop with a chain and holding a baseball bat. GTA V Enhanced Version exclusives * A woman blowing a kiss in front of a cinema on Vinewood Boulevard with a Mule, Washington, and Sentinel in the background. * Amanda De Santa performing a yoga position outside Michael's Mansion. * Franklin standing in front of 3671 Whispymound Drive, holding a bat with his Buffalo S in the background. * Trevor standing in front of the Yellow Jack Inn, wiping blood from his mouth. * Michael reloading a pistol in Vinewood Hills, facing away from the city in the background. *Tao Cheng with a tie wrapped around his forehead on a road in the Grand Senora Desert. * Simeon Yetarian standing in front of Premium Deluxe Motorsport, with a yellow inflatable sign in the background. * Maude Eccles holding a wanted poster in front of her mobile home east of the Alamo Sea. Gallery ''GTA 1'' EntryScreen-GTA1-LOADSC1.png|''Grand Theft Auto'' logo with the United States map in the background. (Loading the game menu) EntryScreen-GTA1-LOADSC2.png|Police chase in Liberty City. (Loading a chapter) ''GTA London'' EntryScreen-GTALondon-LOADSC1.png|Rodney Morash holding a Machine Gun. (Loading the game menu) EntryScreen-GTALondon-LOADSC2.png|Rodney Morash holding a Machine Gun. (Loading a chapter) ''GTA 2'' EntryScreen-GTA2-LOADSC1.png|GTA 2: The Movie characters. EntryScreen-GTA2-LOADSC2.png|GTA 2: The Movie characters. ''GTA III'' Loadscreen-GTAIII-ElBurro.png|El Burro's stomach. Loadscreen-GTAIII-MickeyHamfists.png|Ray Machowski's face. Loadscreen-GTAIII-Kenji&Asuka.png|Kenji and Asuka Kasen. Loadscreen-GTAIII-DonaldLove.png|Donald Love. Loadscreen-GTAIII-Miguel&Maria.png|Miguel and Maria Latore. Loadscreen-GTAIII-Misty.png|Misty Loadscreen-GTAIII-Triad.png|A member of the Triads. Loadscreen-GTAIII-8Ball.png|8-Ball's hands. Loadscreen-GTAIII-KenjiKasen.png|Kenji Kasen. Loadscreen-GTAIII-8Ball&Misty.png|8-Ball and Misty. Loadscreen-GTAIII-JoeyLeone.png|Joey Leone. Loadscreen-GTAIII-JoeyLeone2.png|Joey Leone's face. Loadscreen-GTAIII-PhilCassidy.png|Phil Cassidy. Loadscreen-GTAIII-Kenji&Asuka2.png|Kenji and Asuka Kasen. Loadscreen-GTAIII-Yardie.png|A member of the Uptown Yardies. Loadscreen-GTAIII-Yardie2.png|A member of the Uptown Yardies. Loadscreen-GTAIII-SalvatoreLeone.png|Salvatore Leone. Loadscreen-GTAIII-DonaldLove2.png|A close-up of the envelope Donald Love is pulling out of his jacket's pocket. Loadscreen-GTAIII-ToniCipriani.png|Toni Cipriani. Loadscreen-GTAIII-Misty2.png|Misty's face. Loadscreen-GTAIII-Miguel.png|Miguel's face. Loadscreen-GTAIII-MariaLatore.png|Maria Latore's face. ''GTA Vice City'' Loadscreen-GTAVC-LanceVance.png|Lance Vance. Loadscreen-GTAVC-KenRosenberg.png|Ken Rosenberg. Loadscreen-GTAVC-RicardoDiaz.png|Ricardo Diaz. Loadscreen-GTAVC-Twin.png|One of the Twins. Loadscreen-GTAVC-SonnyForelli.png|Sonny Forelli. Loadscreen-GTAVC-AveryCarrington.png|Avery Carrington. Loadscreen-GTAVC-AveryCarrington2.png|Avery Carrington. Loadscreen-GTAVC-MitchBaker.png|"Big" Mitch Baker. Loadscreen-GTAVC-MitchBaker2.png|"Big" Mitch Baker. Loadscreen-GTAVC-PhilCassidy.png|Phil Cassidy. Loadscreen-GTAVC-PolePosition.png|A stripper taking a seat on a stool at the The Pole Position Club. Loadscreen-GTAVC-SteveScott.png|Steve Scott. Loadscreen-GTAVC-AuntiePoulet.png|Auntie Poulet. ''GTA San Andreas'' EntryScreen-GTASA-GSFGangbanger.png|A Grove Street Families member holding an AK-47. EntryScreen-GTASA-CesarVialpando.png|Cesar Vialpando. EntryScreen-GTASA-FrankTenpenny.png|Frank Tenpenny. EntryScreen-GTASA-TheTruth.png|The Truth. EntryScreen-GTASA-CJ.png|Carl Johnson. EntryScreen-GTASA-HispanicFemale.png|An unknown hispanic female. EntryScreen-GTASA-GSFHomeboys.png|Members of the Grove Street Families shooting out with the Ballas. EntryScreen-GTASA-Rochell'le.png|Rochell'le. EntryScreen-GTASA-Dwayne&Jethro.png|Dwayne and Jethro. EntryScreen-GTASA-RanFaLi.png|Ran Fa Li. EntryScreen-GTASA-OGLoc.png|OG Loc. EntryScreen-GTASA-TBoneMendez.png|T-Bone Mendez. EntryScreen-GTASA-WuZiMu.png|Wu Zi Mu. EntryScreen-GTASA-BigSmoke.png|Big Smoke. ''GTA Vice City Stories'' ArmandoMendez-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png|Armando Mendez Biker-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png|A Vice City Bikers member. BryanForbes-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png|Bryan Forbes Cash-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png|Bag of cash. Diaz-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png|Ricardo Diaz DiegoMendez-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png|Diego Mendez Gonzales-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png|Gonzales Louise-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png|Louise Cassidy-Williams Jetski-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png|Jetski with rider. Phil-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png|Phil Cassidy Quadbike-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png|Quad with rider. Umberto-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png|Umberto Robina ''GTA IV Console'' NikoArtwork-GTAIV.PNG|Niko Bellic LolaDelRio-GTAIV.jpg|Lola Del Rio Jamaican Posse-GTAIV-Artwork.jpg|Hillside Posse 2011-03-22 1845.png|Prostitute ''GTA IV PC'' EntryScreens_GTAIV_PC_Niko.jpg|Niko EntryScreens_GTAIV_PC_Roman.jpg|Roman EntryScreens_GTAIV_PC_Dimitry_Rascalov.jpg|Dimitri Rascalov EntryScreens_GTAIV_PC_Elizabeta_Torres.jpg|Elizabeta Torres EntryScreens_GTAIV_PC_Mikhail_Faustin.jpg|Mikhail Faustin EntryScreens_GTAIV_PC_Vladimir_Glebov.jpg|Vladimir Glebov EntryScreens_GTAIV_PC_Bernie_Crane.jpg|Bernie Crane EntryScreens_GTAIV_PC_Manny_Escuela.jpg|Manny Escuela ''GTA IV: The Lost & Damned'' BrianJeremy-Artwork.jpg|Brian Jeremy JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork2.jpg|Johnny on his Hexer AshleyButler-Artwork.jpg|Ashley Butler Malc-Artwork.jpg|Malc ThomasStubbs-Artwork.jpg|Thomas Stubbs ''GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony'' Artwork-TonyPrince-TBOGT.jpg|Gay Tony YusufAmir-Artwork.jpg|Yusuf Amir MoriKibbutz-Artwork.jpg|Mori Kibbutz GracieAncelotti-Artwork2.jpg|Gracie Ancelotti Joni-Artwork.jpg|Joni LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork2.jpg|Luis Lopez with a Briefcase of Cash LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork4.jpg|Luis Lopez as a Nightclub Bouncer ''GTA Chinatown Wars'' EntryScreen-GTACW-LOADSC1.jpg|Huang Lee and Ling Shan in Chinatown. EntryScreen-GTACW-LOADSC2.jpg|Huang Lee performing a roundhouse kick on a mobster. EntryScreen-GTACW-LOADSC3.jpg|Huang in a yellow NRG 900. ''GTA V'' Trevor3Artwork-GTAV.jpg|Trevor Philips Franklin3Artwork-GTAV.jpg|Franklin Clinton Michael3Artwork-GTAV.jpg|Michael De Santa Beachweather-GTAV.jpg|Beach Weather Stop and Frisk-GTAV.jpg|Vasquez Stop and Frisk WadeArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Wade Hebert Artwork-Lester-GTAV.jpg|Lester Crest NervousRon-GTAV.jpg|Ron Jakowski DaveNortonArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Dave Norton Trevor-GTAV.jpg|Trevor with a Sniper Rifle Franklin and Chop-GTAV.jpg|Franklin and Chop Xbox One/PS4/PC Michael4Artwork-GTAV.jpg|Michael De Santa Franklin4Artwork-GTAV.jpg|Franklin Clinton Trevor4Artwork-GTAV.jpg|Trevor Philips Amanda De Santa.jpg|Amanda De Santa SimeonArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Simeon Yetarian TaoChengArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Tao Cheng MaudeArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Maude Eccles StarletArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Starlet DeniseClinton-GTAV-EntryScreen_Artwork.png|Denise Clinton (added as part of the GTA Online: Lowriders Update) DevinWeston-GTAV-EntryScreen_Artwork.png|Devin Weston (added as part of the GTA Online: Lowriders Update) SteveHaines-GTAV-EntryScreen_Artwork.png|Steve Haines (added as part of the GTA Online: Lowriders Update) TonyaWiggins-GTAV-EntryScreen_Artwork.png|Tonya Wiggins (added as part of the GTA Online: Lowriders Update) TrevorPhilips-GTAV-EntryScreenArtwork.png|Trevor Philips (added as part of the GTA Online: Lowriders Update) GTA Online Splash Message Backgrounds Trivia *''Grand Theft Auto Online's loading screen is the longest, followed by ''Grand Theft Auto V (Story Mode). *Special events show different images in boxes for information on GTA Online, these include, The San Andreas Flight School Update, The Independence Day Special, The High Life Update, The Business Update, The I'm Not A Hipster' Update, The Beach Bum Update, The Valentine's Day Massacre Update, and the Christmas Update. *On Xbox 360, holding LB will result in the background music turning off, until LB is let go again. *Selecting Online when in the online screen can sometimes take longer than just opening story and going into Online. **As of Patch 1.17, the button to select Online is now Square (PS3) or X (Xbox 360), and the player can now select random job in the menu. *In GTA: Liberty City Stories, sometimes for a split second, before the game starts loading saved data, the player can see the "Welcome To Shoreside Vale" artwork, right after Vincenzo with his ring artwork. (PS2) *In the enhanced version of GTA V, the artworks (and length of the entire loading screen) will depend on the entry of the game, i.e, if the player loads GTA Online immediately, the entry screen may display longer and/or different artworks. Loading story-mode after leaving the Rockstar Editor also tends to display the rarer artworks. *In the load screen for San Andreas in some versions, Big Smoke's beta look can be seen. *In Niko Bellic's screen on consoles, an armed man is seen holding an and another holding a Crowbar; none of these weapons appear in the game. Category:Features Category:Features in GTA 1 Category:Features in GTA 2 Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online